Skulduggery Pleasant Eternal Rage
by KobraFists
Summary: You know how the Skulduggery books go. Some maniac tries to kill the world while Skulduggery and Valkyrie beat them up and laugh in their face. Well, this time, the enemy's apocalyptically insane, and the stakes are higher. Problems much?
1. Extra toppings

Skulduggery Pleasant- Eternal Rage

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any Characters from the Skulduggery Pleasant series except my OC's which will appear in the second chapter. For the people who think I did, I do not mean to be cruel, but I will allow myself to point and laugh silently behind your back. If you still believe, then yes, I am Derek Landy and instead of working on the 7**__**th**__**, 8**__**th**__** and 9**__**th**__** book, I have decided to devote my time to write fan fictions in secret while I practice Karate and get ready to take down Lord Vile. He really exists you know, and if you believe I am Derek Landy then you will believe that too. XD. **_

**Chapter One : Extra toppings**

Valkyrie Cain walked through the darkness, her necromancer ring buzzing with dark energy. She found the first body lying sprawled over the couch. His shirt was soaked in blood and he had a leg missing. The next one was lying slumped over the T.V. He had a pizza in his hand a quizzical expression on his face.

" It was probably the extra cheese", a smooth as velvet voice said from behind her and she turned to see Skulduggery, his revolver in his hand.

" It wasn't worth the extra two dollars anyway", Valkyrie joked as she paced around the room.

" Two people dead, what do you think?" Skulduggery asked her as he put his revolver away. Valkyrie just shrugged.

" I think I'm hungry"

" Two men are dead and all you can think about is food?"

" Yes, and technically three men are dead", Valkyrie replied, pointing at Skulduggery.

" Very true."

" And you haven't eaten in a long time."

"Again, true."

" So you don't know how it feels to be hungry!"

" Also true, and may I point out that your logic is being very accurate today, so why don't you guess the murderer, we take him to jail and then I buy you chips".

" I've found the murderer", Valkyrie said and Skulduggery cocked his head.

" Would you mind telling me who it is?" Valkyrie took the pizza out of the man's hand and threw it at Skulduggery. It hit his skull and a huge chunk of salami, cheese and pineapple clung on.

" It's the pizza", Valkyrie grinned as Skulduggery wiped off the toppings.

" Very lady like", Skulduggery replied gruffly as he walked out of the house and into the Bentley. Valkyrie got in the car but Skulduggery didn't start the engine.

" What's wrong?" Valkyrie asked and Skulduggery pointed to the back seat.

" You sit there".

" WHY!"

" Because I told you to"

" Skulduggery, tell the truth or I swear I will take off your arm and give it to the biggest dog I see".

" Charming, that is".

" Skulduggery, what's the real reason?"

" It's punishment".

" For what?"

" Throwing pizza at my face", Skulduggery said and Valkyrie sighed. It was going to be a long night.

Ghastly was working on a suit in his shop when the door opened and Skulduggery walked inside. Ghastly looked around him but couldn't see Valkyrie.

" Where's Valkyrie?" Ghastly asked as Skulduggery sat down.

" Sulking in the car".

" About what?"

" Me making her sit in the back-seat".

" And why would you do that?"

"I did it because she threw pizza at my face". Ghastly grinned. Valkyrie was a good influence on Skulduggery. Kept him on his toes.

" How times have changed", Ghastly said happily and Skulduggery cocked his head.

" What do you mean?"

" I mean that things have changed. Valkyrie is no longer a child. Skulduggery, she's 18 now."

" You're point is…?"

" My point is you can't baby her anymore Skul, she's grown up".

Skulduggery stayed silent for a moment before piping up.

" She acts like a 5 year old". Ghastly laughed. Skulduggery couldn't move on from the old times. He was happy, and so was Valkyrie, but Ghastly knew that it would change, sooner or later.

" So why do you bother me?"

" Well, Valkyrie is hungry and I don't know anywhere to take her".

" You mean dinner?", Ghastly asked, his smile fading.

" Yeah, if that's what it's called these days.

" Skulduggery, did you ask her on a date?"

Skulduggery cocked his head.

" What ever dirty thoughts you're thinking Bespoke, stop them now. Valkyrie is like a daughter to me, and besides, I'm a Skeleton."

" I realized".

" And I'm dead"

' I know that too."

" And I have no lips".

" Wow, we could put you on a game show. Next up, Skulduggery Pleasant, special subject, the bleeding obvious! There was a laugh from behind them and they saw Valkyrie leaning on the doorframe.

" Valkyrie, how much of that did you hear?" Skulduggery asked, looking obviously uncomfortable.

" All of it, and too be honest, I wouldn't mind a date." Skulduggery froze on the spot and Valkyrie just laughed.

" I'm joking Skul".

" You better be", was Skulduggery's reply as he walked out of the room. Right at that moment, Tanith Low walked in. They had recently found a way to get the Remnant out of her, and boy was Ghastly happy.

" Hey Valkyrie", Tanith said happily as Valkyrie noticed she was wearing panties and a very see- through bra.

" Nice outfit", Valkyrie replied as Tanith gave her a hug.

" Well, I did have some plans for tonight, if you know what I mean".

" Ew, Tanith, that's gross".

" It's a part of being an adult Val, you gotta get used to it", Tanith replied and Valkyrie felt herself blush. She rarely thought about these things. Skulduggery walked into the room but stopped when he saw Tanith.

" Am I interrupting something"

" Actually, you kind of are".

" And that would be?"

" Me and Val were talking". Skulduggery just nodded his response and sat down next to Ghastly. Tanith grabbed Valkyrie's hand and practically dragged her into a room. Valkyrie just giggled.

" I heard Ghastly and Skul talking, did Skul ask you out?" Tanith asked. Valkyrie seemed to give Tanith a death stare before replying.

" I said I was hungry, so he was asking Ghastly were a good place was to eat".

" Anyway, did you catch the murderer?"

" Yeah, Pizza with extra toppings." Tanith laughed.

" Seriously?"

" Well, one was killed by a pizza but the other one…" Valkyrie began but Tanith burst out laughing before she could finish the sentence.

" Wow, I've seen all kinds of deaths in my time, but never death by pizza", Tanith screeched, rolling on the floor in laughter.

" Hey, you're ROFLing, no-body ROFLs in real life" Valkyrie said with a mock scowl. This made Tanith laugh out harder as she struggled to breathe.

" I think I'm going to die laughing", Tanith said, tears in her eyes. This comment made the floodgates burst open and Valkyrie joined her best friend on the floor, laughing out so hard it made her lungs hurt. The door opened and Skulduggery and Ghastly came through after hearing the commotion. They saw what was going on, looked at each other in a moment of utter confusion, the said in synch, " Women", shaking their heads as they did so.

" Get up you two", Skulduggery said, " We've found a link to our murder".

" So dinner's cancelled?" Valkyrie asked, still struggling to catch her breath. She was on the bed but Tanith was still laughing on the floor.

" Naturally."

" But I'm starving!" Valkyrie whined.

" You'll have to wait."

" Skulduggery, I haven't eaten in three days!"

" Patience is a virtue."

" Virtue is overrated."

" It is an eternal gift".

" Eternal gifts are overrated to."

" Do it as a favour for me".

" Favours are overrated as well."

" So everything that you think is overrated is overrated?"

" Yep."

" And that would be because…?"

"I'm awesome, so people listen to me."

"I'm not listening to you".

" But you're talking to me."

" Doesn't mean I'm listening".

" I'm awesome, end of story"

" But…"

" End of story", Valkyrie laughed as she punched Skulduggery in the arm.

" Now you resort to violence, how very cunning of you".

" Shut up", Valkyrie grinned as she punched Skulduggery harder.

" Hey, you just punched me. I can report you. I have got two witnesses". Tanith finally managed to drag herself onto the bed.

" What'd I miss?" she asked and Skulduggery sighed.

"One witness."

**A/N: Thank you for reading the first chapter of my 20-chapter story ( That's how it should be if all goes to plan). Not only is it my first chapter of a story, but it's my first story as well so please review, and not just mindless praises [which I probably won't get anyway ;) ]. I want to see what I can improve so by the end of the story, I can make a more enjoyable and thrilling story. Thanks for reading and keep it real :P.**


	2. Mayhem

Skulduggery Pleasant- Eternal Rage

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any Characters from the Skulduggery Pleasant series except my OC's. For the people who think I did, I do not mean to be cruel, but I will allow myself to point and laugh silently behind your back. If you still believe, then yes, I am Derek Landy and instead of working on the 7**__**th**__**, 8**__**th**__** and 9**__**th**__** book, I have decided to devote my time to write fan fictions in secret while I practice Karate and get ready to take down Lord Vile. He really exists you know, and if you believe I am Derek Landy then you will believe that too. XD. **_

**Chapter Two- Mayhem**

Skulduggery jumped through the window and glass shattered. Valkyrie sighed. Why couldn't he just use the door? Displacing the air around herself, she was able to get enough leverage to grab the windowsill. With almost no effort, she pulled herself through. The mansion was old and run down, with moss growing on the walls. She could hear Tanith climb in behind her. She wondered why Ghastly couldn't make it. Why would he give up the chance to kick ass and be with Tanith. She shrugged the though out of her mind. It was not the time to be thinking about that stuff. Valkyrie couldn't see much in the gloom so she clicked her fingers and cupped the flame, just in time to see Skulduggery fly through the air and smash through a wall, falling three stories. She heard him groan from down below and quickly swept into action. She held the flame high in the sky them moved her palm away. The flame stayed. The whole area was illuminated but apart from a few scuttling cockroaches, nothing was there to be seen.

She looked over to Tanith in bewilderment, wondering what could have done that to Skulduggery. Tanith just shrugged. She didn't know either.

" Why don't you people just leave me alone", a firm voice said as she felt herself be punched. The punch was like Gods own punch had hit her. The wind rushed out of her lungs as she crumpled to the floor. One hit and she was gone. How _pathetic! _She managed to move her head an inch to the left, just enough to see Tanith crumple to the floor. What in the world could take down Tanith that quickly? She heard a snarl and looked up to see Skulduggery stride through the shadows, his anger clearly visible. He looked around but couldn't see anything, then hurtled back again, back through the wall and onto the concrete with a sickening ' crack'. Valkyrie managed to stand up. She could see somebody now. He didn't look much older than Valkyrie, hell, he seemed exactly like her. He wore a white shirt with ripped and scuffled jeans. He wore Adidas shoes and had a handsome face. His nose and mouths seemed perfect, and there wasn't a blemish on his body, as far as Valkyrie could see. The only think that made him look un-natural were his hair, eyes and skin. His skin was snow white, almost transparent, the pupils of his eyes white like snow, and his hair a beautiful white, not the colour that made you look old, the one that made you look sexy.

" Who are you?", Valkyrie asked suspiciously. He may have looked irresistible, but hell, he had just taken her down with one punch, taken down Tanith in a matter of seconds and punched Skulduggery through a wall _twice.___He was a serious threat.

I am somebody who wishes to be left alone".

" Why is that".

" Cause' I'm busy". Valkyrie looked around the room and saw binoculars, not to mention a glowing red sphere.

" Are you stalking somebody?" The man seemed to chuckle before replying.

" No, I'm on a mission". Valkyrie took this chance to pouch, using her necromancer ring to send a whole wave of shadow his way. To her amazement, the shadow didn't harm him and he chuckled again.

" You can't hurt me".

" I can try" was Valkyrie's reply put she was pushed against the wall by an invisible force. At first, she thought it was air displacement, but it wasn't. It was something she had never seen before.

" I do not wish to fight".

" Good, then you'll make my job a whole lot easier", came the reply of Skulduggery , now back on his feet , and went to punch the man. To Skulduggerys surprise, the fist went strait through him.

" My name is Eerie Mayhem… now I think we have to talk".

Valkyrie stood against the Bentley, arms folded. She couldn't believe this Eerie character was a good guy. He had talked to Skulduggery and her, explaining that he was hunting down a madman know as Sirius Maelstrom. He had been hunting him down several days now, but sorcerers kept interrupting him. Skulduggery nodded, obviously knowing the feeling of interruption, and offered Eerie their help. Valkyrie was deep in though when Eerie cam over to her side, holding and ice pack in one hand, and a burger in the other. He handed both of them to Valkyrie.

" Sorry bout' earlier", he said, looking concerned. "I didn't mean of any harm to come to you or your friends". Valkyrie punched him and, as he wasn't expecting it, got hit in the arm, very hard.

" Ow", he said unconvincingly. She laughed and tucked into her burger.

" Where's my Ice pack?" Tanith whined, still in the back of the car.

" One Sec", Eerie said as he vanished. Valkyrie got in the back seat next to Tanith.

" He fancies you, you know", Tanith said smugly as Valkyrie felt the colour drain from her face.

" What?"

" He fancies you".

" He doesn't!"

" Come on Val, it's been almost a year since you broke up with Fletcher. When are you going to be spontaneous?"

" You wanna see spontaneous, you got it sister", Valkyrie grinned.

Tanith knew she was up to something, Eerie re-appeared with an ice- pack and opened the car door. She gave the ice- pack to Tanith but was pulled in by Valkyrie.

" Valkyrie, what are you doing?", Eerie asked as Valkyrie giggled and pulled him all the way into the car and right on top of her. She leaned close to his ear but said quite loudly, enough for Tanith to hear:

" Me and Tanith were gonna play 'I have never' tonight, you wanna join?"

" Um, I, Um, okay…", Eerie mumbled as he lifted himself off of Valkyrie. He had to admit it felt good, but it was very _awkward___for him. He walked back out and sat down next to Skulduggery.  
>" What was that all about?", Skulduggery asked, coking his head but Eerie just shrugged.<p>

" Darned if I knew". Back in the Bentley, the same question arose from Tanith.

" What was that about Val?" Valkyrie just grinned.

" I'm just being spontaneous". Tanith lifted an eyebrow.

" You want me to bring Ghastly".

" Of course I do".

" And what do you plan on doing to Eerie?"

" Letting my instincts take over", Valkyrie replied casually and Tanith just grinned."

" You're gonna need a few shots to let yourself do that".

**A/N: Whew, Two chapters in one day! I wanted to get a strong impression. Anyway, I apologies for not putting many fighting scenes in, but I assure you that there will be a lot more in the next chapter. Don't forget to review. Till then, keep it real :P **


	3. Torture of the Soul

Skulduggery Pleasant- Eternal Rage

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any Characters from the Skulduggery Pleasant series except my OC's which will appear in the second chapter. For the people who think I did, I do not mean to be cruel, but I will allow myself to point and laugh silently behind your back. If you still believe, then yes, I am Derek Landy and instead of working on the 7**__**th**__**, 8**__**th**__** and 9**__**th**__** book, I have decided to devote my time to write fan fictions in secret while I practice Karate and get ready to take down Lord Vile. He really exists you know, and if you believe I am Derek Landy then you will believe that too. XD. **_

_**Chapter 3: Torture of the Soul**_

The music was low at the bar. Ghastly had agreed to go, but so had Skulduggery. Not that anybody had asked him, but he had insisted.

" Good chance to test out my façade", Skulduggery had said many times during that day but Valkyrie knew he was just looking after her. She sighed. She wasn't completely helpless anymore.

" What drink do you want?", Eerie asked and Valkyrie jumped. She didn't like being surprised.

" Just buy a few bottles of Tequila", Valkyrie replied. She wasn't a crazy drinker but she didn't particularly dislike it. It made her anxiousness disappear.

" Wow, you're really gonna' play, huh", Eerie said smiling. She nodded and went over to the couch were Ghastly and Tanith were cuddling. Skulduggery was sitting on the edge of the couch, grumbling about how he could never get a date. His skin seemed to shine in the dim lights.

" You two ready?" Valkyrie asked.

" Yeah, we're ready", Tanith replied as they sat up.

" I'm ready too", Skulduggery said.

" Skulduggery, you can't drink".

" I know".

" Then what's the point of playing?"

" I want to see you make a fool of yourself".

" That's not going to happen".

" What ever you say, but you know I'm always right".

" Just like you were right about the bet". Skulduggery growled as he remembered the bet.

_*** **__**FLASHBACK**__*****_

Valkyrie had come over to Skulduggery's house and was watching T.V.

There was a show called ' Who want's to be a Millionaire?' on T.V and the person was on the million dollar question. The Question was 'Where was the Bathurst 1000 held?' The answers were Spain, New South Wales, Madrid or Ankara.

" It's held in New South Wales", Valkyrie said in a know it all voice. Skulduggery begged to differ.

" It's held in Ankara", Skulduggery said smartly and Valkyrie glared at him.

" It's held in New South Wales", Valkyrie said slowly.

" It's held in Ankara", Skulduggery replied.

" Is not".

"Is too".

" Is not".

" Is too".

" Is too". Skulduggery cocked his head.

" You tried to trick me like Bugs Bunny tricks Daffy Duck".

" Bingo".

" I didn't work".

" At least I tried".

"Are you likening me too a Loony Tunes character?"

" Well, you are despicable", Valkyrie said drawing out the word. Skulduggery fell back into his armchair. " How about a bet?" Valkyrie continued, looking quite smug.

" What kind of bet?"

" Lets say, if I win, you have to dress up in a maid costume for the rest of the day."

" But if I win, Valkyrie Cain, you will have to pray to me like I'm a god for the rest of the year.

" You hold yourself in high respects, don't you?" Skulduggery shrugged.

" I try". The man had guessed Ankara, and Skulduggery had seemed quite happy, but when the answer came up New South Wales, he wasn't as enthusiastic about the bet as before. The rest of the day, Skulduggery could hear Valkyrie, Tanith and Ghastly burst out laughing, not to mention Valkyrie had dragged him shopping. It was embarrassing hearing people he didn't even know laugh at him. He felt like punching them. They had gotten back to the shop and Skulduggery sighed.

" At least I can still keep my dignity", Skulduggery said slowly.

" Yes, yes you can", Valkyrie giggled, struggling to keep a straight face.

" You can stop smiling anytime soon".

_***END OF FLASHBACK* **_

Eerie reappeared just as Skulduggery was about to make a remark.

He distributed the glasses to everyone except Skulduggery.

" Where's my glass?" Skulduggery said, raising an eyebrow.

" You don't need one."

" I want to add to the atmosphere".

" What atmosphere?"

The one we are in right now".

" You consider this atmosphere?"

" The planet Earth has an atmosphere, if it didn't have one, we would die", Skulduggery said smugly, " Of course, I wouldn't die but you would, you'd float off into space like a balloon and I'd be there, pushing you off a building to see how far you go up".

" You'd float off too", Eerie said slyly.

" Nonsense, I'm much to graceful".

"Fine", Eerie said giving in, and gave the empty glass to Skulduggery who didn't fill it. Everybody filled their glasses. The game began and Valkyrie went first.

" I have never had sex", Valkyrie said. Everyone looked at her oddly. "What, I'm trying to play this game strategically". Tanith and Ghastly took a shot. Skulduggery put the empty glass to his lips then put it down. Surprisingly, Eerie took a shot. Everyone stared at him. He just shrugged.

" You need to do things to complete missions". Tanith was next and she just smiled.

"I have never owned a gun". Everybody except Tanith and Valkyrie poured their shot and drank it. ( **A/N: I hope you realize Skulduggery can't drink, but he obviously uses a gun so he takes an air shot )**

" Valkyrie, you still don't have a weapon?" Tanith asked.

" Skulduggery said he would buy me a stick for Christmas but he still hasn't".

" I can't afford a stick", Skulduggery replied and Valkyrie felt herself grin. Ghastly was next.

" I have never read a Gordon Edgley book." Everybody took a shot.

" Oh My God, Ghastly, you still haven't read any of his books?" Tanith asked, looking absolutely stunned.

" I never find the time," Ghastly replied. Skulduggery went next but he just shrugged.

" Pass".

" Skulduggery, you can't pass", Valkyrie said gruffly.

" Is it in the rule-book?"

" What rulebook?"

" The rulebook for this game."

" There is no rulebook".

" Then I want to see the manual". Valkyrie sighed.

" Skulduggery, if you pass you will automatically lose".

" But I never lose".

" Exactly, that means if you pass, you lose".

" I want to complain".

" To who?"

" To the host of this game".

" I am the host".

" I want to complain."

" You already told me that."

" Okay then, I want to pass".

" You can't pass".

" Why?"

" Because the creators of this game changed the rules just for you".

" I don't know whether to fell flattered or enraged".

" I think your going to decide on flattered". Skulduggery shrugged.

"It's a fuzzier feeling".

" Take your turn Skulduggery".

" Fine. I have never sat on a dog". Eerie was the only one who took a shot. Skulduggery looked curiously at him.

" You sat on a dog?"

" Yes".

" What were the circumstances?"

" He had broken the law and was resisting arrest."

" What happened?"

" Wouldn't pay his vet fees. He was to heavy to carry, so I decided to put him down. I was about to sit down when the bugger ran under my legs and I squashed him.

" What type of dog was this".

" A Chihuahua". Skulduggery stared at him and he laughed.

" I was just taking the piss".

" What does that mean?"

" It's Australian slang".

" Your from Australia?"

" Yep". Skulduggery made a lousy attempt at the Australian accent.

" G' Day mate", Skulduggery said in the most horrible accent and Tanith, Ghastly and Valkyrie burst out laughing. Eerie just chuckled. Skulduggery looked confused.

" What are you laughing at?"

" Your accent", Tanith said, still laughing.

" What's so bad a bout it?"

" It sound like Shrek and an Indian dude", Valkyrie chimed in.

" I though my accent's were the most convincing".

" That was your ego talking", Valkyrie replied and Skulduggery chuckled at her remark.

" You still haven't told me what 'taking the piss' means". Skulduggery said.

" It means pretend to do something or like something you don't".

" So you haven't sat on a dog?"

" Nope". Eerie was about to take his turn when a scream echoed through the bar.

They all turned to see some-body standing at the door. He was carrying a head in one hand and a knife in the other. Skulduggery went to punch but was attacked from the side. Valkyrie could now see Dusk on top of Skulduggery, clawing at Skulduggery. Valkyrie sent a wave of shadow that sent dusk sprawling. The other man was now attacking Tanith. He was using purple streams of energy that made the area flash. Dusk was back on his feet but was swept off it by a gust of wind. Skulduggery was also back on his feet and the two engaged in close combat. Skulduggery blocked each one of Dusk's advances, but Dusk dodged his as well. Ghastly and Eerie were holding off the other vampires that were advancing. She heard Tanith cry out in pain but there was nothing she could do. Valkyrie went to help Skulduggery out when she saw a purple stream of light come at her. She screamed. She writhed in pain and dropped to the floor. She was still screaming and her lungs hurt but she couldn't stop. When had she felt this much pain before? When Serpine used his Red right hand on her. She was drifting away and her body was becoming numb. Skulduggery snarled and burnt Dusk. Dusk writhed in pain and fell to the floor, his face still smoking. Both Ghastly and Eerie were on the floor in bloody shreds. Eerie's thigh and shoulder had been torn wide open. Ghastly would have a few more scars after this fight. They had managed to hold off the vampires. Skulduggery went up to the man, taking out his revolver as he did so and de-activated his façade.

" The great Skeleton detective", the man said, stopping the purple stream from hitting Valkyrie, " What a pleasure to meet you. I am presuming that you want to arrest me, but I have no intention of going to jail. Oh no, you see, I'm not evil. There is no good or evil. There is only chaos. I am an agent of chaos."

" You got that from the Batman movies".

" I _am _a real Joker".

" I presume you are Sirius Maelstrom?"

" I am what I am. Are you mocking me? Laughing at me? Scowling at me? I do not like that. You should not doubt me. You mock me. You make me feel bad inside, but what you don't understand is the mocking makes me stronger. To be or not to be, that is the question. Repence, and though shall be forgiven." Skulduggery cocked his head.

" Shakespeare is the happy hunting ground for unstable minds." At this point Valkyrie began to return to reality, the pain disappearing.

" I am _clearly_ insane, but that is not the point Detective. The point is that the butter melts when the sky is high, and that evil rises at the dead of night. The house of cards will tumble down at the slightest disturbance, and I feel the need to push. The Earth is wishing to die, so I satisfy the needs. I am a good Samaritan and I have completely lost track of where I was going. Do you mind telling me?"

" You where at the point where you were about to turn yourself in".

" Why would I want to do that when the fun has only just begun. Valkyrie got back to her feet, wobbling unsteadily. Sirius stared at her.

" Do not form bond with those who are vulnerable", Sirius said and Skulduggery roared in anger as Sirius shot his purple energy at Valkyrie again. Valkyrie streamed and collapsed to a shambling heap. She had regained her consciousness but it was slipping away. She lost all feeling with her body. She was dimly aware of the light fading as she closed her eyes…

**A/N: My first cliffhanger! I'm so happy I would cry, but if I did it would go into the computer and make it short- circuit and then poof, no more cliffhanger, so I will refrain myself from doing that. I have finally started to emerge with my plot, even though you may think what the madman was saying was just the beer talking, if you know what I mean, but there is actually some sense in those words ( Not much, I admit). There is also a hint in there for the next few chapters. See if you can tell. Anyway, I like the way this story is going so I have decided not to scrap it. I would also like to thank my reviewers, who have made me feel all tingly with their kind praises. Don't forget to review, and till next time, keep it real :P.**


	4. Blood and Bones

Skulduggery Pleasant- Eternal Rage

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any Characters from the Skulduggery Pleasant series except my OC's which will appear in the second chapter. For the people who think I did, I do not mean to be cruel, but I will allow myself to point and laugh silently behind your back. If you still believe, then yes, I am Derek Landy and instead of working on the 7**__**th**__**, 8**__**th**__** and 9**__**th**__** book, I have decided to devote my time to write fan fictions in secret while I practice Karate and get ready to take down Lord Vile. He really exists you know, and if you believe I am Derek Landy then you will believe that too. XD. **_

_**Warning: Some swearing and some sexual references ( No actual smut)**_

_**Chapter 4: Blood and Bones**_

_The rooftops were high up but he didn't mind. He loved them. Back in London, Springheeled Jack loved every moment. He could feel the wind blowing over him, making his coat flap. He smiled. Oh, how he had missed this. He heard a murmur from behind and turned. There was a girl behind him. The silhouette look like Tanith Low in the dark, but Jack became aware it wasn't. Her hair was black and long, draping over her shoulder. Her features were sharp, yet perfect, her eyes of a light blue. She wore a tank top with cuffed and ripped jeans. Her shoes were Adidas in brand. Her arms were muscled and her figure was well built. She carried two swords in plain view._

" _Hello' Darling", Springheeled Jack said as he smiled. He had no idea who she was or what she was doing up on the rooftops, but she didn't look like a threat._

" _Springheeled Jack, I presume". Her voice was nice and soft, but she spoke clearly and confidently. She had a thick English accent. Too much like Tanith Low, Jack thought to himself._

" _You be presumin' right"._

" _I am Aurora Blades, and I request your help". Jack laughed. No-body came to him for help, and when they did, it was usually about helping madman open a portal between dimensions to let the Faceless Ones in._

" _What do you need my help for?", Jack asked curiously, a glint of humor in his voice._

" _I need you to let me kill you". Jack felt his smile fade._

" _You're joking right?"_

" _No, I don't think I am". Jack let his smile fade._

" _You think I would let you kill me without putting up a fight?". Aurora just shrugged._

" _No problem for me, the battle is half the fun". The girl charged and Jack could barely dodge the slashing of her sword. Damn, she was fast. Jack flipped and kicked her but she just flipped herself back up. She charged again, both swords sheathed. Jack managed to dodge the first slash but the second was unpredicted. Jack felt his blood drip from his wound. He looked down at his leg. It was badly cut, almost completely severed. He flipped back up and felt pain jolt through his body. She came at him again, but this time he was ready. He sidestepped her advance then swiped at her legs. She toppled to the floor but was helped back up by an uppercut. The barrage kept on coming. He kicked then punched, twice in the gut then once in the face, keeping up the tempo till they got to the edge of the roof. Blood was gushing down her face, and her perfect nose looked broken. She fell to her knees. Jack just smiled._

" _You don't mess with me". He was about to push her off the building till he felt something hot sear by his face. He saw a red flash in front of him, and was too late to block as he hurtled off the building. Aurora stood up. She could still feel the fire in her hand. She extinguished it and took a step forward. It hurt like hell, but she had taken worse. Lucky that Jack wasn't the strongest person she knew. She jumped down, letting the air slow her descent. She landed softly on the road, next to Jack. He wasn't unconscious, but he had too many bones broken to move. He was lying in a pool of his own blood. Aurora walked over to him._

" _You're time has come Jack". She was about the impale Jack with the sword when she heard a car screech round the corner. She heard the car un-lock and looked over. A man got out. She couldn't make him out clearly in the distance. She paid no attention to him, tuning back to Jack._

" _Please", he whimpered but Aurora didn't listen. With one flick of her sword, she had fully impaled Jack. She looked into his dull eyes and sighed. She was used to seeing this sight, and she wasn't too fond of it. Still, she was a hired assassin, and always did her job. That was what had earned her reputation. Now that Tesseract was gone, she was considered the number one assassin in the world. She didn't really care much for praise. It was nothing but trouble. She pulled out her, word wiped on het top, then turned around to go but walked straight into a fist. She staggered, her broken nose searing with pain. She felt like screaming. This was not her day. She looked up to her attacker. He was wearing a blue striped suit that was exquisitely tailored. She couldn't make out any facial features, then she realize why. There wasn't any. Right in front of her, stood the great Skeleton Detective, Skulduggery Pleasant, and by the way he had punched her, she knew he was apocalyptically angry. _

Skulduggery snarled as he remembered the events in the bar. 3 vampires had pinned him down. He tried to break free but he couldn't. He saw Sirius pick up Valkyrie's limp body then walk out the door with it. She wasn't dead, but she had came close. Skulduggery managed to break free. He burned one of the vampires then shot the other two. He sent the bodies flying into the bar. They didn't get up. He looked around and saw Tanith Low lying unconscious on the floor. She was bleeding badly, but she would be fine. He went over to the entrance, and saw Ghastly and Eerie in the middle of almost 30 vampires. Ghastly would be fine he had just been fine but Eerie, on the other hand, would not be fine. His shoulder had been ripped out, as fell as a huge portion of his left cheek. It would take a few days to heal, even with Kenspekle's help, which was no longer available. It would take him at least two weeks to recover with the Sanctuary's doctors. He called up Fletcher. A rather angry and grumpy Fletcher greeted him. He was having a go at Skulduggery for leaving him out of the team just because he and Valkyrie and broke up. Skulduggery just sighed and explained the story. Once he got to the part of Valkyrie, Fletcher teleported right over. He teleported Ghastly and Tanith to the Sanctuary but stopped when he saw Eerie.

" Who's he?"

" One of our temporary team-mates."

" What is he doing here?"

" Well, Valkyrie wanted to play a bar game with him but we decided to tag along". Fletcher's mouth was making an impression of a fish.

" She's not dating him, is he?" Skulduggery just shrugged. To be honest, he didn't know. Fletcher breathed a sigh of relief. He teleported Eerie the Sanctuary but was stopped by Cleavers. Skulduggery called him and told him not to teleport back. Skulduggery had done a bit of digging on Sirius Maelstrom, but didn't find much except a name; Aurora Blades. It was worth a try. He had tracked her down to an apartment somewhere in London. He just got Fletcher to teleport him there. Luckily, Fletcher had already been there. He had seen her kill Jack and decided to use stealth against strength. He was glad when she walked into his fist.

" You're Skulduggery Pleasant", she said.

" I am".

" You are angry".

" You are quite correct".

" You seem very composed for a man that is apocalyptically angry".

" I am in Eternal Rage, every waking moment of my existence, so I have learnt to hide it well".

" You're voice is as smooth as velvet".

" So I've been told". Aurora moved closer to Skulduggery who stood his ground until her chest brushed against his.

" Why did you punch me?"

" Because you just killed a man."

" He was hardly a man."

" He didn't deserve to die".

" He did, he killed many times".

" He didn't kill that many people".

" Fine, but you've killed more people than him. Does that mean I should kill you?"

" Stop using my own arguments against me, its defeating in the worst possible way." Aurora laughed, leaning closer to Skulduggery.

" You still haven't answered my question". Skulduggery cocked his head.

" You're welcome to try". Aurora pushed herself even closer. He wasn't backing off like most men did, he was holding his ground. Her ploy to get to him wasn't working but she felt something herself. He was the first man who hadn't backed away. She admired that. She admired that a lot. She snapped herself back into reality. He was a _skeleton. _

" I don't want to fight you, I just want to know why you want to talk to me".

" You know somebody called Sirius Maelstrom". Aurora went cold.

" He's my brother".

" He had kidnapped my sidekick and I want her back. Where is he?"

Aurora felt the need to get closer to Skulduggery, just to kiss him. He was commanding and funny, just what she wanted, what she _needed._

" If I tell you, you will need to do me a favour". Skulduggery cocked his head.

" I did not come here to bargain with you".

" Those are my terms".

" Fine".

" My brother is in a warehouse in Ireland, by the beach in Dublin". Skulduggery cursed under his breath.

" He was right under my nose the whole time".

" You don't have a nose", Aurora pointed out.

" Fine, his was right under my skull 'dents' the whole time".

" That's better, now about that deal…"

" What do you want?"

" You", was Aurora's reply as she closed the gap between her and Skulduggery completely. She knew there were no lips, but she could feel them. It was and Eerie sensation that she loved. She moaned in pleasure. Skulduggery didn't pull away straight away She thought he was enjoying it too, but eventually, he did pull away.

" What was that about?" Skulduggery asked, cocking his head.

" My deal isn't over yet," was Aurora's reply as she pulled him into a kiss once again. He didn't pull away this time, and she ended it, pulling away softly, but not wanting too.

" I know it's a little late, but what's you're name?" Skulduggery asked and Aurora laughed.

" My name is Aurora Blades".

" The assassin?"

" Yep".

" Wow, I did well to score an assassin".

" You could hire me, you know".

" And why would I do that?"

" So we can be closer together".

" Ah."

" What do you say?"

" I say okay".

" Really?"

" No".

" Why?"

"I don't know you that well, that's one good reason, as well as about 100 others that I won't point out".

" Do you want to know me better", Aurora said cocking her eyebrows.

She started to take off her top leaving only a bra. It was black in colour with gold linings. Skulduggery couldn't help but feel aroused.

**( A/N: Don't worry, this won't lead to smut, but it is rated T for a reason)**

Skulduggery just stared, then looked away.

" No".

" Don't make me hurt you".

" You can try". Aurora put her top back on then unsheathed her swords. She came at him but he dodged with unnatural grace. Every swipe she made, he dodged and she became vaguely aware that he was starting his advance. He threw fire with pinpoint precision but she jumped over that and continued her onslaught of slashes. She managed to cut open his sleeve but that was it. She had done no damage. She sidestepped then swiped under her feet. She tumbled and fell then remembered Jack using that move against her and she braced herself for the onslaught that was to come. Surprisingly, Skulduggery took out his revolver and shot her in the leg. She screamed in pain as he shot the other one as well.

" I this how you treat all your first dates", Aurora said, more of a statement than a question, and tried to get up. Problem was, she couldn't. Skulduggery had shot her right at her knees, meaning she couldn't get up. She cursed. Skulduggery went over to her. He looked at her. She was lying in blood. Most her own, but some was Jack's.

" I'm sorry", Skulduggery said but cried out as he fell to the floor. She looked down to see in legs were cut off. Aurora still had her blade. He used the air to send the sword flying. She was lying next to Aurora, in a pile of blood and bones. He used the air to bring his bones closer and cried out as he put himself together. He got up, and took out his phone. He called the police, then leaning over to Aurora.

"The ambulance will be her soon, and you'll be fine".

" Fuck You", Aurora said, but Skulduggery silenced her with a kiss. She leaned into him, loving every moment. He broke it off and started walking. Next stop, Sirius Maelstrom, and boy, was he going to die painfully.

**Hey guys, my fourth chapter is done. The plot is not revealed yet, and there are still 16 chapters to go, but I'm progressing smoothly. I would like to thank DizziDj12, who seems to be following my story and giving me a new OC that will appear by the side of Sirius Maelstrom next chapter. Hope you guys like my story, and don't forget to review. Till next time, keep it real :P**


	5. A New Look On Things

Skulduggery Pleasant- Eternal Rage

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any Characters from the Skulduggery Pleasant series except my OC's, which will appear in the second chapter. For the people who think I did, I do not mean to be cruel, but I will allow myself to point and laugh silently behind your back. If you still believe, then yes, I am Derek Landy and instead of working on the 7**__**th**__**, 8**__**th**__** and 9**__**th**__** book, I have decided to devote my time to write fan fictions in secret while I practice Karate and get ready to take down Lord Vile. He really exists you know, and if you believe I am Derek Landy then you will believe that too. XD. **_

**Chapter 5: A new look on things**

Valkyrie opened her eyes. She was tied to a table, a table with a suspicious amount of bloodstains.

" Ah, good, your awake". Valkyrie turned her head to see the form of Sirius Maelstrom. She hadn't really seen him up close before. His hair was black and in a fringe. His eyes were cold and calculating and his nose was slightly crooked. He was wearing a white suit with red stains. Probably blood, Valkyrie thought to herself as she looked at the man. He wasn't tall, or well built, but he was really annoying.

" He's coming for you, you know", Valkyrie said, a hint of amusement in her voice, " So if I was you I'd let me go, and I wouldn't hurt you too much. I'd throw you off a cliff, maybe cut you're arm off, but that's _nothing _compared to what Skulduggery is going to do to you." Sirius just laughed.

" You seem to be talking as if you have the upper hand".

" That's because I do. Anyway, what do you plan on doing?"

" I plan on buying lunch, eating it, reading a good book and torturing you".

" Fun for the whole family," Valkyrie said dryly.

" You're becoming more and more like the Skeleton, have you noticed that?"

" Can't say I have".

" No matter. So what do you think I should do? Should I use my energy beams to torture you very painfully but quick, or should I use a knife to cut you open, not as painful, but very slow?"

" I vote for option three".

" Death it is".

" Wait, option three is death?"

" Well, you _should _have known, you did vote for it."

" Can I change me mind?"

" Yes".

" Then I vote for option four".

" You want me to _throw _you to a horde of vampires?"

" I get the feeling every option is going to painful."

"Trust your feelings".

" Fine, I'll go for option negative 8".

" Negative 8? Hmm, that means that I have to do step 8 in reverse. Step 8 was beat you up and give you to the detective, but since you want it the opposite way, I will beat you up and keep you."

" I think you're making up these rules as you go on".

" Nonsense, it's in my manual." Sirius pulled out a book titled ' Ways to Torture someone'.

" You wrote a book about ways to torture someone?" Sirius shrugged.

" Everyone needs a hobby". Sirius took out his arm and cut Valkyrie. Valkyrie cried out in pain. She could see her own blood trickled down onto the table. He slowly cut he check and she winced in pain. She didn't want to seem weak. The doors flung open and Skulduggery stormed in, fire flaring in his hands. He threw it at Sirius who was to slow to dodge. He slammed Sirius into the table then into the wall. Sirius slowly got back up and laughed.

" Wow, you're strong."

" And you're about to die".

" I'm not a madman".

" I just said you were going to die". Skulduggery pushed at the wind and Sirius went hurtling back. He laughed again.

"I feel the need to hurt you". Skulduggery cocked his head, as Sirius seemed to glow. It enveloped the room and Sirius screamed. He vanished with a soft pop. Skulduggery looked up and saw Eerie standing at the door.

" Was that you?" Skulduggery asked and Eerie nodded.

" I teleported him to jail". Skulduggery went over and picked Valkyrie up. She had her eyes closed. He handed her to Eerie and went into the Bentley.

Valkyrie opened her eyes. When had she fainted? About the time Skulduggery came into the room. She looked up and saw she was being carried by Eerie. He looked like he was concerned about her. Valkyrie smiled.

" Why are you smiling?" Eerie asked. " I mean you just got tortured".

"It's because I'm in your arms".

" Oh" Eerie put Valkyrie softly down in the backseat of the Bentley. He got in beside her. She didn't know what made her do it, but she leaned over and kissed him. It didn't last long, but it was long enough. She sighed and went back to sleep. Eerie just looked bewildered. Boy, was Skulduggery going to grill him for that.

_**A/N: Short Chapter, I know, but only because I'm brainstorming ideas. On the positive note, this means I will have 25 chapters now :) I'm not finished with Sirius yet, he will appear, but I'm fluctuating to a new plot. This means that for the time being, a new enemy and a new threat will arise, and believe me, it will last longer than five chapters. The ending will be with Sirius, but most of the story now will be on a different plot. I again apologize for the shortness of the chapter, there will hopefully be another one today or tomorrow. All I can reveal now is that things with Eerie and Valkyrie will expand and that Skulduggery will meet Aurora again. Also, the next few chapters will include Caelen and Fletcher.**_

_**One more time, I apologize. Till next time, keep it real :P**_


	6. The Vampire's Saviour

Skulduggery Pleasant- Eternal Rage

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any Characters from the Skulduggery Pleasant series except my OC's which will appear in the second chapter. For the people who think I did, I do not mean to be cruel, but I will allow myself to point and laugh silently behind your back. If you still believe, then yes, I am Derek Landy and instead of working on the 7**__**th**__**, 8**__**th**__** and 9**__**th**__** book, I have decided to devote my time to write fan fictions in secret while I practice Karate and get ready to take down Lord Vile. He really exists you know, and if you believe I am Derek Landy then you will believe that too. XD. **_

_**WARNING: Death Bringer Spoilers**_

_**5 months later**_

Valkyrie sighed as she threw her jacket on the floor and sprawled over the couch. Skulduggery walked over to the jacket, picked it up, folded it and placed it neatly on the table.

" Valkyrie, would you mind not throwing your items all over my house."

" Does it really matter?"

" Not really, but I want to make sure you know how to keep things tidy".

" Of course I don't." Skulduggery's shoulders sagged.

" Valkyrie, if you can't do things neatly I have completely failed as your mentor."

" That you have".

" If I have failed, then I will quietly ask you to get out of my house".

" Why is that?"

" Because I have never failed in my life."

" You failed in living".

" That, of course, is the obvious exception."

" Why is that the exception?"

" Because I say it is".

" You hold yourself in high respects don't you?"

" As I have probably told you before, of course I do. What am I supposed to worry about?"

" How about getting fat?"

" Valkyrie, if you haven't noticed in the 5 years we've been together, I am nothing but bones."

" Oh, now that you mention it, you're suit does look a bit empty."

" How very observant of you". Valkyrie's phone rang and she opened it. She didn't talk long.

" Skulduggery, we've got trouble".  
>" Does it have anything to do with Solomon Wreath?"<p>

" How did you know?" Skulduggery shrugged his shoulders.

" It's been a while since I punched him. I think that he knows it and has made a schedule with me".

{{{{{{{{{{New paragraph}}}}}}}}}}}}}

Wreath was impatient. Ever since the Necromancer temple had been demolished, Wreath had lost his patience. Not that he minded that it was gone; it was just that mortal life was just so bland. He couldn't wait for the Death bringer to block the passage, and he was confident it was Valkyrie. Of course, now she didn't trust him. She was more enthralled in the Skeleton Detective. A exquisite car parked on the curb and Wreath sighed as he realized Skulduggery had tagged along as well. Skulduggery got out of the car first and Valkyrie followed. Skulduggery stalked right up to Wreath and let lose a punch that made Wreath's world spin. Skulduggery kept hitting him until Wreath hit a wall. His nose was bleeding.

" Would you stop hitting me for 5 seconds!"

" Of course", Skulduggery replied then paused.

" Thank you", Wreath began but Skulduggery hit him again.

" That should have been about 5 seconds", Skulduggery said happily to Valkyrie as he picked Wreath up and put him in the boot." I hope he's comfortable".

" My reflection was in the boot for a day and it didn't complain."

" True, but your reflection was dead."

" So is Wreath after we're done with him".

Wreath woke up and found himself tied to a chair. His cane was nowhere to be seen. He saw Skulduggery walk in, Valkyrie by his side. Skulduggery took out his revolver and put it to Wreath's head.

" Let me make this short. You give me a good reason why you called Valkyrie and I won't hurt you _too _much."

" I've got some information", Wreath replied lazily and Skulduggery cocked his head.

" What sort of information."

"Interesting information".

" The why are we standing around acting pretty. What is the information?"

" There is going to be a vampire attack."

" That does not sound interesting. The Sanctuary usually handles vampire attacks.

" This is like no attack ever seen before".

" Why didn't China pick up on this?" Valkyrie asked and Skulduggery nodded.

" Valkyrie is right Wreath. Our source's are very reliable and I believe that you may be lying."

" So you're still visiting China Sorrows then."

" Valkyrie is. I am not. As you probably know, I am absolutely furious at her for leading my family to Serpine. However, she is useful to us and Valkyrie has somehow persuaded me not to kill her violently and painfully, but now that you remind me, I need to vent my anger on somebody. Oh, you'll do nicely". Skulduggery punched Wreath into the wall. Wreath groaned.

" Anyway, do tell us how you know and Miss Sorrow's doesn't".

" I'm actually surprised she doesn't know."

" Get to the point Wreath", Valkyrie said looking annoyed.

" My point is, the vampire's have found their savior."

" First the Necromancers, then the remnants and now Vampire's. What's next? Zombie's find a purpose?" Skulduggery said sounding exhausted.

" I don't know. My point is, with all the fully fledged Vampire's by her side, we might have a revolution on our hands".

" It's a her?" Valkyrie said, feeling very happy about her deductive skills.

" Yes. She goes by the name of Goth Skullcandy. She studied Necromancy at the Temple in London. She was unique, but during her surge a vampire bit her. No one knows how, but her Necromancy stayed with her. I haven't heard a single rumor about her for 5 years."

" So we've got a vampire queen that can wield Necromancy and can command all the vampires in the world on our hands, but why attack Dublin?" Skulduggery asked.

" Dublin holds a secret. The Orb of magic."

" That's a fable and you know it Wreath."

" That's what everyone thought about the Scepter of the Ancients."

" What's the orb of Magic?" Valkyrie asked.

" The Orb of magic was a weapon rumored to be used by the Nameless. It was said that he taught himself every type of magic possible but touching the Orb. He became unstoppable and challenged those he worshipped, The Faceless Ones. The Faceless Ones had never faced anyone so powerful, and almost lost. However, they managed to steal the Orb away from the Nameless. Without his power, he was destroyed and the Orb was lost." Skulduggery replied, his voice sounding dry. " No-one knows where the Orb was hidden. No-one knows if the rumor is even real, but our old enemy Wreath here thinks it is."

" On the contrary Skulduggery, I have no idea if it is real, but a whole army of vampire's are going to be here tomorrow night and will be looking for it. Now, that might be worth us finding it first." Skulduggery just nodded, and then kicked Wreath. Wreath's head slumped. Valkyrie's phone rang again and she answered. She talked in a happy tone then hung up.

" Who was it this time?" Skulduggery asked.

" That's none of your business".

" Ah, the reluctance to tell me. I'm guessing it was Eerie."

" Why do you always have to be right?"

" It's a burden. You're going on a date, aren't you?"

" Yes, as a matter of fact I am".

" Then I would like to drop you off and threaten Eerie."

{{{{{{{{{{{NEW PARAGRAPH}}}}}}}}}}}

Valkyrie followed Eerie as they came to a clearing. Valkyrie gasped at the beauty. She wasn't one for sappy things, but it was a sight that took Valkyrie's breath away. The still scenery, not a movement, and the lake surrounded by evergreen trees. They had snow on their branches. Eerie wrapped his warm hand around Valkyrie and Valkyrie snuggled closer.

" Anything interesting happen today?" He asked, his breath warm on Valkyrie's neck.

" I think the world is going to end tomorrow."

" Ah, just like last week".

" That Zombie attack was nothing".

" What was the idiot's name again?"

" Scapegrace".

" Name's like that should be banned."

" That they should." Valkyrie leaned in and kissed him. His lips were soft against hers and she let out a moan of pleasure. They had been together for 5 months now, and Caelen had hated it. Valkyrie and Fletcher had already broken up after Valkyrie had seen Caelen behind his back, but they had decided to stay good friends. Besides, Fletcher had found another girlfriend. He had moved back to Ireland from Australia and had stayed in contact with Valkyrie the whole time. Of course, with Fletcher out of the picture, Caelen had though Valkyrie would have chose him. He had been devastated to find out otherwise. She broke off the kiss and began to drift off. Valkyrie woke up suddenly. She opened her phone and looked at the time. She had been asleep for 4 hours. She turned her head and saw Eerie lying next to her. She heard rustling in the trees and looked around. She heard it again and saw Caelen emerge from the darkness, a butterfly knife in his hand.

" Caelen?" Valkyrie asked suspiciously and Caelen nodded.

" Hello beautiful Valkyrie who makes me feel alive again. It is heaven to see you again. Hell to see you in his arms".

" Caelen, why are you holding a knife?"

" So we can finally be together. I planned to do this while you were asleep but I think I'll do it while you're awake." He moved towards Eerie who was still fast asleep.

" Eerie!" Valkyrie yelled and Eerie woke with a start. He looked at Caelen, and then looked at Valkyrie. Caelen moved in and pinned Eerie to the floor. Eerie let out a grunt as he was shoved into the rocks. Caelen moved the blade and cut Eerie's cheek. Eerie cried out, helpless with the vampire on top of him. He could only use his powers when he had time to activate them. He couldn't now. Valkyrie sent a wave of shadow in the direction of Caelen but Caelen jumped over the wave and faced Valkyrie.

" I'm not going to kill him. I think I'll turn him instead." Valkyrie ran to punch Caelen but Caelen dodged then lashed out. Valkyrie stumbled back and Caelen bit Eerie.

**A.N/ Long time no update. I hope this new turn in the story is going good. Massive thanks to Snickersluv who has influenced this new plot immensely and seems to be following my stories. Thanks to everyone who likes my stories and don't forget to review :) Till next time, keep it real :P**


	7. A Vile Time

Skulduggery Pleasant- Eternal Rage

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any Characters from the Skulduggery Pleasant series except my OC's. For the people who think I did, I do not mean to be cruel, but I will allow myself to point and laugh silently behind your back. If you still believe, then yes, I am Derek Landy and instead of working on the 7**__**th**__**, 8**__**th**__** and 9**__**th**__** book, I have decided to devote my time to write fan fictions in secret while I practice Karate and get ready to take down Lord Vile. He really exists you know, and if you believe I am Derek Landy then you will believe that too. XD. **_

**Chapter 7- A Vile Time**

Skulduggery grunted as he was thrown over the Bentley. He had really hoped Valkyrie would be there, but her date wasn't over yet. He wondered how it was going. He could handle the threat but there was no doubting he was strong.

" If you hand yourself in, you would make this a lot easier on me", Skulduggery said and the person laughed.

"I do not fear you Skulduggery Pleasant."

" Your judgment is questionable. You think you look good, when in fact you have big ears."

" You are talking as if you have the upper hand."

" It's always good to go out in style. Now, would you mind telling me why you picked a fight with me?"

" I didn't pick a fight. I just killed a man and walked away. You're the one who punched me."

" Killing someone is asking for trouble."

" My last names trouble."

" Really?"

" No. I'm actually Damien Crevasse".

" Ah, the raving lunatic."

" I am not a lunatic!"

" As I told you before, you judgment is questionable."

" You know what makes me different from other criminals?" Skulduggery eyed the man. His tracksuit and blazer were ripped and stained.

" Normal criminals wear better clothes."

"Mock me if you will, it actually makes me stronger."

" So that's an invitation. Okay, you have big ears, you hair is wild and bushy, and your face looks like a squashed potato with the most ridiculous chin. You are very big, like a gorilla, and act like one. Your voice is too whiny and your taste in fashion is terrible. Have I missed anything?"

" No, not really…" Crevasse said, sounding sad.

" So, will you hand yourself over now?"

" No." Crevasse touched the ground and it began to crack and splinter. Skulduggery dove to the side just as the earth beneath him split open. Skulduggery charged and hooked Crevasse in the chin. Crevasse tried a feeble attempt to block Skulduggery's advances without any success. He ended up backed against the wall with his face covered in blood. He couldn't see very well from his left eye.

" Sweet Dreams." Skulduggery said as he hit Crevasse right in the nose. Crevasse crumpled to the floor like a rag-doll. "Don't worry. Your days of homelessness are over. You will have a nice warm cell to live in. Do you have anything to say in your defense?" Crevasse remained quiet.

" Splendid." Skulduggery said as his phone rang. He picked it up without hurry and looked at the number that was calling. Valkyrie. Anger flared. What had the blithering idiot Eerie done now! Right on the day they were supposed to prepare for a mass attack and he had told Valkyrie to meet her somewhere. It was 12 in the night. Skulduggery swore to himself if he had left her by herself, he would kill him. His phone kept ringing and he cursed, thinking about painful ways to torture Eerie as he picked up the phone.

" Skulduggery", a faint voice breathed. "Help. Caelen, he's kidnapped Eerie and I'm in pursuit but he's hurting him and me. I think he's turned Eerie." Skulduggery hung up and cursed. He felt something inside of him ignite. He didn't care, he had a mission, and with that, he let Lord Vile out.

{{{{{{New Paragraph}}}}}}}

Valkyrie ran in hot pursuit. She had called Skulduggery only moments earlier and was seriously out of breath. Caelen, being dead, didn't have breath to run out of. Her lungs were burning and her whole body was aching, her muscled screaming in protest, but she kept running. Caelen came to a dead end at a cliff face and turned to face Valkyrie. He smiled.

" It seems you have caught up with me."

" Why are you doing this?"

" Two reasons. One, I want to be with you and two, someone commanded me to do it."

" The vampire Savior?"

" Our almighty Queen. She is brilliant, not a beautiful and wanted as you to me, but brilliant, nether the less."

" Why does she want Eerie?"

" They have a history…"

" Why are you telling me this?"

" There is nothing you can do." Caelen clicked his fingers and 30 vampires closed in on Valkyrie, hunger in their eyes. Caelen put his hand out. " Do not harm her. However, if she moves, you can turn her of eat some of her. I am giving you a chance to live Valkyrie, and I would take it if I was you." Valkyrie remained completely still. Knowing that if she moved vampires would tear at her flesh was not a good thought. They were still human, injected with the special serum, but she knew that if the wanted to, they could still turn. Valkyrie knew she had no chance. Se heard a rustle behind her and turned. Caelen was also looking, trying to see who was there. Talons of shadow tore through the earth. Valkyrie stared as thirty vampires were shredded all at once. The talons retracted and Lord Vile appeared. He was enveloped by masses of shadow.

" This is interesting." A voice said from behind Caelen as shadows rose and a figure appeared. She wore black gauntlets in which the shadows seemed to curl. She had black hair that came to her shoulder and wore fingerless gloves. She wore a top that was black but had red stripes and black jeans that had rips at the knees. Her eyes were red and her black as night fangs glistened. She had a tattoo of a dragon on both her arms, stretching from her shoulder to elbow. She still looked young.

" I am Goth Skullcandy, and I did not expect to see Lord Vile. I followed Caelen expecting some resistance from Eerie or one of his pesky friends. Not you honey, his other annoying ones." Valkyrie wanted to punch her. " Anyway, I thought there would be competition that Caelen could handle but Lord Vile is entirely different. Lord Vile is in a completely different time zone compared to Caelen. You know, I'm quite glad. It's been a while since I've had a challenge." Goth sent a wave of shadow at Lord Vile who just waved it away and attacked with daggers of shadow that blotted out the moon. When the barrage was over, Goth was still standing.

" I have the agility and senses of a vampire. I wonder what skills you have under that armor of yours." Lord Vile charged with a sword made of shadow. Goth dodged then hit Lord Vile with a fist of spiked shadow. Lord Vile didn't even slow down as he kicked Goth then sent a stream of shadow into her. Goth flew backwards but just rebounded off the cliff wall and charged. Lord Vile ducked her swipe but didn't see the kick. He went stumbling and Goth sprung onto him but was impaled by a spear of shadow. Goth looked down, pulled the shadow spear out and fixed her punctured lung.

" A very handy ability of vampires; they heal very quickly and infused with Necromancy I can heal most serious attacks. Of course, I can still die but it's a little harder." Goth lashed out but Lord Vile's armor thickened and deflected the swipe. Lord Vile grabbed onto Goth's shirt and smashed her into the rocks. Goth groaned but before she could even come to her senses she was sent hurtling into the cliff face. She struggled to get up. While this was happening, Valkyrie and worked her way over to Eerie. She couldn't see were Caelen was. She could see a massive chunk of flesh missing from Eerie's neck and his blood was flowing like a river. He was unconscious, thank god, as when he woke up he would have to serve Caelen for two whole days. She put Eerie on her shoulders but Caelen swept her off her feet. He snarled and swiped at her leg. She yelped in pain, as Valkyrie's leg was torn open. Caelen snarled.

" I'm sorry, I will never forgive myself." He went to swipe at her neck and Valkyrie braced herself but all she heard was bones breaking. She looked up and saw Lord Vile with Caelen's body in one hand and his head in another. He threw them away and gazed at Valkyrie.

" Skulduggery, you can stop now." Valkyrie said but Lord Vile just kept looking. At what, Valkyrie thought to herself. Then a thought hit her. Lord Vile was not Skulduggery, so why did he save her. Maybe he and Skulduggery had something in common. Maybe they liked her… Valkyrie shook her head. It couldn't be. He was a Skeleton, and while she did have a mild crush on him, she knew it wouldn't work. She was eighteen now, how could she not see it all those years. Now was not the time to think about these things. She swore she would bring it up with Skulduggery the next day, if they were going to be alive. She knew Skulduggery might have cared for her, but Lord Vile would still kill her. She summoned fire and threw it at Lord Vile who just blew it away with his shadows. He sent a talon of shadow ripping into her and she flipped into the air and fell. She felt the numbness spread over her body, then something in her mind clicked, and Darquesse stood up and laughed.

" We meet again." She brushed off some dust that was on her clothes. "We really need to sort out our problems. Every time I meet you you're trying to kill me. Now, I know Skulduggery likes me more than a friend, and to be honest, I wouldn't mind, but this is _not_ going to work. So how about I kill off that Goth character, then I can take you out and you can help me destroy the world. Deal?" Lord Vile conducted the shadows like an orchestra and Darquesse was slammed into the cliff face. She felt her skull crack so she fixed it.

" Boo!" A voice said from beside her and she turned to meet a fist. It didn't hurt and Darquesse laughed. Goth cocked her head. Darquesse sent black fire soaring into her but Goth dodged and used shadows to cut Darquesse's throat. Darquesse gagged, then fixed herself. No use pretending she wasn't impressed. This Goth character could fight with the best of them.

" I am impressed. Such a shame you have to die."

" I'm presuming your Darquesse. Now, I want to see the world dead like you, but I act now. It is a pleasure to see you, but when you decide to kill the world, I will have already done it."

" Then I shall kill you know." Goth shrugged.

" That would be inconvenient." Both Goth and Darquesse were swept off their feet by a tidal wave of shadow. Lord Vile stalked up to Darquesse and grabbed her by the throat. Darquesse let out a gasp and punched Lord Vile with all her might. Lord Vile went hurtling into a tree but got straight back up. He sent hundreds of spears made of darkness into Darquesse who just fixed up the wounds. Goth was right; healing was a very useful ability. Darquesse sent black fire into Lord Vile, who staggered then was pounced on by Goth. The fire wasn't affecting her. She swiped at Lord Vile's weakened armor and penetrated it, but she didn't meet any skin and was thrown off instantly by a pillar of shadow. Goth went flying and landed at the top of the cliff but just jumped back down. Lord Vile sent a black ball into the air, which erupted into spikes of shadow. Darquesse flew up into the air and dodged but Goth landed on her and sent them both hurtling into the ground. However, before they hit, Lord Vile sent a spear of darkness into both Darquesse and Goth, which impaled them both. Darquesse quickly healed herself, and Goth did the same, thought it did take longer.

" Stop." A voice croaked from the armor.

" Who are you?" Goth demanded but Darquesse punched her and Goth tumbled down the cliff.

" Welcome back Skulduggery." Darquesse said and Skulduggery removed his head plate.

" I hope I didn't hurt you too much."

" Just a punctured lung and crushed skull, nothing to worry about."

" You know the drill", Skulduggery said, taking off the rest of his armor. Darkness leaked into the night sky. Skulduggery's suit was ruffled and smeared with blood. Darquesse blinked then Valkyrie returned.

" Bloody Hell," Valkyrie exclaimed. " That was unbelievable."

" It was a tad unusual, yes. Three very powerful and evil people don't fight very often. I think I'll put this in my scrapbook."

" Skulduggery, each of us would have died at least twice if we were in that battle in our normal states."

" And that is the truly horrific bit. How are we going to beat Goth and an army of bloodthirsty vampires without revealing our secrets?" Valkyrie stayed quiet.

" I think I need to talk to Tanith and Ghastly."

" They're busy in the council."

" I know, but they haven't been around for awhile."

" I'll take you there tomorrow."

" And I need to talk to you tomorrow."

" Ah, that topic had arisen. Don't mention it until tomorrow or to anyone we know."

" Deal." Valkyrie paused for a moment. " Eerie!" She exclaimed and ran to the part of the cliff Eerie was, but he wasn't there.

" Goth took him." Skulduggery said and Valkyrie's shoulders sagged.

" He's going to be a vampire."

" Yes."

" And we're going to have to kill him."

" Unfortunately."

" Okay." Valkyrie said, sounding very somber and sad.

" You've still got me". Skulduggery said as he picked Valkyrie up and started to fly back to the Bentley.

" That's good." Valkyrie said nonchalantly.

" You could at least _try_ to be more enthusiastic."

_**A/N: My god what a chapter, it's my longest yet! Again, credit to Snickersluv for the awesome idea. Anyway, I'm sorry to the people who like Caelen and think he should be with Valkyrie but that's the way the cookie crumbles. Also, there may be Valduggery from here on in. I'm not sure, but most likely there will. Till next time, keep reviewing and keep it real :P.**_


	8. The Dead Men

Skulduggery Pleasant- Eternal Rage

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any Characters from the Skulduggery Pleasant series except my OC's. For the people who think I did, I do not mean to be cruel, but I will allow myself to point and laugh silently behind your back. If you still believe, then yes, I am Derek Landy and instead of working on the 7**__**th**__**, 8**__**th**__** and 9**__**th**__** book, I have decided to devote my time to write fan fictions in secret while I practice Karate and get ready to take down Lord Vile. He really exists you know, and if you believe I am Derek Landy then you will believe that too. XD. **_

**A/N: To the people who read my stories, I'm sorry for my lateness with the update. I've been busy. School and problems equal not much time. I'm still a little sensitive about the reasons so I don't really want to state them. Anyway, let's get it on.**

_Goth grinned. The tunnels were wide and the lamps barely made a dent in the darkness. Her gauntlet was buzzing with dark energy. Many deaths had taken place here. She wasn't one for superstition, and she didn't really believe in the Faceless Ones, but the amount of death was uncanny. She felt herself smile. She heard a grunt behind her and she turned. Two vampires were holding Eerie Mayhem by his arms. He was slumped on his knees, blood staining his white shirt. She saw a necklace, one that she recognized from their past. Goth and Eerie had been inseparable at one stage. They had been good childhood friends, and that friendship turned into something more at high school. They even discovered magic together. She felt herself laugh at the memory. They had almost died when Anonymous Castle had tried to assassinate them. Eerie was convinced he would become an Elemental, and Goth knew she would have loved to be one too, but thing weren't always that simple. Sorcerer's murdered her parents. Apparently, she had caused some problems for a cult and they knew the best way to get to her. After that, she lost the person she used to be. She went into the Necromancer cult and studied Necromancy. She found it fascinating but the power wasn't enough. Not to kill the world for everything that it had done. Of course, Eerie had followed her into the Necromancer temple. He studied Necromancy with obvious distaste. One day he confronted her and she almost killed him. In that moment, everything that they had built up over the years was lost. She sighed. She would have loved Eerie to be by her side now. When she hit the surge, she went looking for a vampire that owed her a favour. Caelen was his name. She had saved him from dying when Moloch had tried to kill him. Caelen had turned her and she had become more powerful than ever, but it wasn't ENOUGH. The Orb of Magic was the only way to ensure her power was satisfactory. Of course, Eerie had tried to make her better, but his efforts were vain. She wasn't the same girl she used to be. She was stronger. And now Eerie would be too. She looked down once again at Eerie. His eyes were open now, but he didn't try to pull away. He just stared._

" _Welcome back Eerie."_

" _Ah, greeting me like a friend now."_

" _Of course. Now that you're a vampire, you'll have to listen to me."_

" _That's what you think."_

" _No friendly gestures like the past 100 times? I'm actually disappointed. Have you finally realized that I am no longer the girl you know?" Eerie had a look of sadness in his eyes._

" _You know I have realized. I have realized to kill you."_

" _I'm giving us a chance to be together. Me and you like old times."_

" _Things can never be like old times."_

" _I have to agree. I mean, we're vampires now. Maybe I can write a book about it."_

" _Let me guess. It's about two people who fall in love and one's a vampire"._

" _Can't go wrong with the classics." Goth leaned in close._

" _You shouldn't make jokes."_

" _It was just my opinion." Goth laughed and sent Eerie hurtling into the tunnel wall. _

" _It wouldn't be wise to taunt the vampire's savior". Eerie groaned before replying. Goth noticed blood on the wall._

" _Yeah right. If you're the vampire savior, I'm queen of the fairies."_

" _Don't make fun of fairies. I hear they can take over your brain when you sleep."_

" _Oh joy oh joy. Now I can sleep in peace."_

"_Don't worry. That's going to be the least of your worries soon." Eerie seemed to pale at her reply, if that was even possible. He was already as white as a ghost. Goth picked him up and bit into him. Eerie crumpled. Goth wiped her mouth._

" _Soon you will understand," she said softly as he softly lay Eerie's unconscious form on the floor._

" _Master, something has been found." Goth turned around and saw a Tina Dynasty, one of Goth's more liked vampire's._

" _Is it the Orb?"_

" _Yes Master."_

" _Is it protected?"_

" _Yes. 10 of our vampire's tried to get it but none of them were successful. In fact, they were killed by a death field."_

" _So it seems that only the dead can get in."_

" _Yes Master." Goth pondered for a moment then came to a decision. _

" _Rally the troops. We attack Dublin __**tonight**__."_

{{{{{{{{{New Chapter}}}}}}}

Valkyrie was in the Sanctuary. She was standing in front of Madam Mist, Erskine Ravel and Ghastly Bespoke. Skulduggery was in front of her by a metre. She had felt that the last few days had been a bit awkward, but she couldn't manage herself to talk to Skulduggery, tell him she cared, but it didn't matter now. They were on a mission, which Ghastly had stupidly told them nothing about. Valkyrie grinned as she remembered Skulduggery walking into the room and started talking about how their mission had been a success. They had certainly been able to burn down Ghastly's shop, because that is what they thought the mission had been. Ghastly had looked horrifies, but Skulduggery told him it was a smile fire. Ghastly had apologized for not saying anything.

" Why are you grinning Valkyrie?" Skulduggery asked, cocking his head in the inquisitive way.

" I'm remembering when I told you what Rihanna's song S&M means." Valkyrie had no intention of telling Skulduggery that she was thinking of him. Erskine burst out laughing and Ghastly did the same. Even Madame Mist cracked a smile.

" You promised you wouldn't tell anyone about that."

" You're the one who asked."

" I was curious."

" Yeah, I hope you understand why I showed you the music video on YouTube." Ghastly started to howl with laughter. Tanith entered the room, coffee in her hand.

" You sound like a couple of starved Hyena's." Tanith said, smiling at the scene.

" Their face's certainly resemble Hyena's backsides as well." Skulduggery chipped in, his voice sounding annoyed.

" Oh, I just remembered when I explained what Brittany Spears song '3' meant. Or maybe when I showed you the clip of ' We are who we are' by Ke$ha." Tanith was on the floor now, and her coffee was all over Skulduggery's suit.

" Well, I'm so glad everyone in this room has such exquisite manners."

" We learnt from the best." Valkyrie said, trying to keep a straight face but failing miserably.

" Enough of this." Mist said. " Skulduggery and Valkyrie, we have information that the vampire's are attacking tonight."

" Oh." Skulduggery said coldly. " I would believe that we are going to be horribly killed."

" It's always like that."

" I hate Tuesdays. My family was killed on a Tuesday, and I was sent to hell on Tuesday, not to mention Goblin's stole my head on Tuesday and…"

" We get the point." Erskine interjected. " Skulduggery my friend, as much as I hate to say it, your success of succeeding is slim to none."

" That's the way I like my odds."

" Underdone?"

" Yes, with a hint of Barbeque sauce. They go quite well."

" Anyway, I believe you need some extra force."

"I agree." Valkyrie said, taking in the odds. They weren't great.

" This is why I'm getting the Dead Men back together." Ghastly said, a hint of warmth in his voice. Minus me an Erskine obviously."

" We miss all the fun." Erskine said with a wave of his hand. Through the Sanctuary corridors, there was the sound of footsteps. The door flung open, and standing there was Anton Shudder, Dexter Vex and Saracen Rue. The remaining dead men.

**A/N: Not the best chapter, a bit rushed and I have no excuse for that. Maybe I'm just uncomfortable. Two things to say; credit to Kingquil, another one of my helpers, and for those people who are Australian, go the HAWKS. We can do it, we can get the flag, and if we can't, the team really needs to learn wind manipulation. Geelong has been doing it for years. Anyway, till next time, keep it real :P**


	9. Vampire Night

Skulduggery Pleasant- Eternal Rage

_**Disclaimer: What's the point? Seriously, we all know I don't own Skulduggery Pleasant. I do this to look professional. **_

The night was still in Dublin. Not a single sound stirred and the darkness seemed to envelop the scenery. What a fitting place for a battle, Valkyrie thought to herself. The air was frosty and dark clouds covered the stars. Valkyrie shuddered.

" Cold?" Skulduggery asked and Valkyrie nodded her head. She was out of breath and doubted she could manage a reply. Skulduggery took off his jacket and handed it to her. Valkyrie slipped it over her own jacket. It was ridiculously big for her.

" Now's not the time to worry about fashion," Anton Shudder said quietly, " The sooner we do this the sooner I can get back to my hotel."

" I thought you'd be happy to be out in the real world." Dexter Vex joked, punching Shudder in the arm.

" I thought you might be a bit more mature." Shudder shot back. Saracen Rue sighed.

" If you two could stop squabbling, then maybe we can die a little bit quicker." His voice was silky, not as silky as Skulduggery's, but silkier than most. His tone was deep.

" I agree with Saracen", Skulduggery said, " The quicker you all die the quicker I can finish this job without you people weighing me down."

" So nice to know you care about us Skulduggery." Vex said. This gathered a few sniggers. Skulduggery put his hand out, motioning for them to stop.

" I hear something." He said, slipping into the shadows. It became apparent to Valkyrie that there was the soft sound of footsteps. They were faint, but they were there. A scream seemed to echo through the street and Vex looked up.

" They're here." Valkyrie could see figures in the distance, all of them human. She could see about 60 in all. The vampires let out a deafening scream, and then bounded towards them. Skulduggery summoned fire and let lose two torrents on continuous fire. Shudder let his gist out. The black evil form of Shudder let out its own scream before charging at the vampire's. Dexter Vex seemed to be enveloped in a white light then he sent daggers of light into the vampire's. Valkyrie summoned a wave of shadow and sent then hurtling into the vampire's. Saracen Rue took out his twin blades. They started to burn red and Saracen charged at the vampire's. The onslaught saw the vampire's literally torn to shreds. Skulduggery managed to burn some before resulting to one on one combat. Shudder's Gist had bowled over many vampires and had easily killed them. Dexter Vex, now looking like an angel in the light, was bringing a type of energy on the vampires that saw their bodies cave in. Saracen Rue and his blades were slicing the vampires clean in half. Valkyrie had also managed to kill her fair share, but the Dead men were like a killing machine. Within minutes, the vampire's had begun to re-treat.

" Well, that was easier than I thought." Saracen Rue said panting.

" That was just a distraction." Skulduggery said. " And in the darkness, I couldn't realize what was different. They weren't vampires, they were _infected._ The actual army has full vampires, not to mention hundreds, and they have probably invaded the town by now. Oh, and they're surrounding us now."

" Oh hell." Dexter Vex said before the actual vampire's surrounded them. " This should be interesting."

{{{{{{{{{{ New Paragraph}}}}}}}}}

The vampire's attacked. They had all shucked their skins, and the look of hunger in their eyes meant painful death. Valkyrie tripped the one that had lunged and sliced at it with shadow. The vampire spat blood at Valkyrie. That one lunge had triggered the whole attack. Skulduggery pushed at the air, pushing away as many as he could before they could take him down. Saracen Rue was slicing like crazy, wielding his sword with more skill than Tanith Low. However, the sword wasn't cutting clean through like it should have. Dexter Vex's daggers of light were enough to hold the vampires off him momentarily but he knew it was a matter of time before he ran out of energy and fell to his death. Anton Shudder and his Gist were taking the vampire's on. The vampire's were being torn to shreds, but using the Gist too long and there would be no more Shudder. He had to re-tract it soon or he would be trapped. As for Valkyrie, her shadows were being dodged with grace and dexterity. She was hardly killing any, and they were closing in. She heard a scream and looked. Anton Shudder had re-tracted his Gist. Skulduggery had summoned a tornado to get him away from the battle without being killed. He managed to get Shudder a safe distance away before the vampires swarmed on him. Using brute strength, he snapped a few vampires' necks and broke their legs. Blood was flowing like a river. Skulduggery couldn't hold out much longer so Valkyrie sent another wave of shadow in Skulduggery's direction. The vampire's were swept of their feet but so was Skulduggery. Saracen Rue ran to Skulduggery aid, and Dexter vex landed beside Valkyrie. They had barely dented the vampire's forces, and still hundreds remained.

" I dare say this could be goodbye." Dexter vex said, the white light only enveloping his arms now. " It's been a pleasure Valkyrie Cain."

" Same goes for you." Valkyrie said grimacing as the vampire's, now back on their feet, advanced again. Saracen was helping Skulduggery to his feet as they met the vampire's head on. Skulduggery's suit was torn and he was missing a few ribs. Skulduggery put his hands out but nothing happened.

" Hold on." He said as a roaring sound enveloped the area. The sound got louder and louder and Valkyrie saw blue in the sky. Skulduggery buckled violently but Saracen held him up right. The tidal wave swept over the area, crashing into everything. Valkyrie braced herself as the gigantic wave hit home. The breath ran out of her lungs as she was swept away. She lost sight of Saracen, Dexter and Skulduggery. She could see vampire's struggling. Valkyrie's life seemed to flash in front of her eyes. Her parents, meeting Skulduggery, Serpine, The Grotesquery, The Faceless Ones, Solomon Wreath, The Death Bringer, Melancholia and finally Darquesse. She finally managed to grab a breath before plunging back down. She had told her parents to get out of town. They had wondered why. She'd have to explain magic to them but as long as they were safe. Valkyrie sighed as she remembered Skulduggery, and her missed chances. What she would have given to be in his warm arms. Slowly, Valkyrie Cain left consciousness.

{{{{{{{{{{ New Paragraph}}}}}}}}}}}

Valkyrie opened her eyes to find herself in a cage. She wasn't quite back, but she could hear a voice. Dexter Vex.

" Valkyrie, wake up." Valkyrie looked at him as her memory returned. Dexter Vex was in a cage on her right. He was in shackles and was drenched. Valkyrie became aware of her surroundings. They were in a cave, which was dimly lit by candles. Saracen Rue was in a cage that was to her left. He was unconscious, his clothes soaked. Valkyrie realized that there was no Skulduggery.

" Where's Skulduggery?" Valkyrie questioned.

" He's with me." A voice said from the darkness. Valkyrie squinted her eyes and saw Goth Skullcandy.

" What are you doing with him?"

" You know, having some tea, maybe a biscuit, asking him to give me the Orb of Magic."

" So that's what this attack was about." Dexter Vex said.

" Yes, and we succeeded."

" But you didn't kill us. How is that succeeding?"

" My dear Dexter, I didn't want to kill you. Imprison you is a better term. Of course, I'm annoyed that Anton Shudder got away but you have to break a few eggs to make an omelet."

" Stop making me hungry." Valkyrie threatened but it just made Goth laugh.

" Ah, my dear Darquesse, such a sharp tongue. But will that sharp tongue save you from my sharp teeth?"

" Valkyrie, why is she calling you Darquesse?" Dexter Vex asked, now suspicious of his comrade.

" Ah, now Dexter, ask yourself, why does anyone call anybody anything? Because it is their name." Goth said, a hint of amusement in her voice. It made Valkyrie hate her more.

" I don't take lectures from a murderer or a child."

" Then take lectures from the one who is going to destroy the world." Goth said, pointing at Valkyrie. Dexter Vex looked solemnly at Valkyrie. She would destroy the world, so he had to kill her. But he _couldn't._ She was basically the daughter of Skulduggery. He couldn't, no matter what. At that moment, Skulduggery staggered into the room.

" Goth, I believe out talk isn't over." He took out his revolver.

" No, it isn't." Goth replied as unlocked Valkyrie's cage and threw her against the wall. Skulduggery snarled but Goth just laughed. She put a blade to Valkyrie's neck. " Now, you either fetch me the Orb of Magic or Valkyrie Cain will die."

_**A/N: Ah, good to finish another chapter. I hope the people like it, and if you did, please review. Thanks to Snickersluv for the character Goth Skullcandy and Kingquil for ideas. You've both been big helps. Anyway, don't forget to review. Till next time, keep it real :P**_


End file.
